Catch me when I fall
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Reichenbach falls and how Sherlock survives. A Sherloki fic. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**My second sherloki. Cause I just love them so much and they're so nice to write. I'm not sure if this'll be a one-shot yet. Tell me what you think. Also, please check out my other Sherloki fic. I think it's better than this, but it's the RDJr, not te benedict cumberbach Sherlock. I also do much frostiron and others, avengers based. Enjou**. -Doctor Maz

* * *

"I am you. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell, I shall not disappoint you."

"Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels."

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."

"No. You're not. I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me. You're me. Thank you. Sherlock Holmes. Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends. You've got a way out. Well good luck with that."

A single shot echoed through the air, followed by the dull thud of Moriarty's limp body hitting the floor.

Sherlock inhaled deeply as he made his way to the edge of the rooftop, taking his phone from his pocket as he walked. He tapped the screen and put the phone to his ear. It was answered after a single ring.

"Shelock-"

"John."

"Sherlock are you okay?"

"Turn around and walk back the way you came."

"No, I'm coming in."

"Just do as I say, please."

"Where?"

"Stop there."

"Sherlock-"

"No. Stay exactly were you are. Dont move."

"Alright."

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

"This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note."

"Leave a note when?"

"Goodbye, John."

"No. Don't—"

Sherlock closed his eyes. In one last defiance to Moriarty, he opened his arms out to the sides. He wouldn't 'fall, he would fly.

Sherlock felt the air rushing past his ears, his scarf being blown back, the anticipation of the impact.

But none came.

Sherlock felt the tingling sensation of his skin, the harsh cold outside, insatiable heat within.

Sherlock felt a long arm wrap around him. He opened his eyes.

Between the locks of his now tousled hair, Sherlock looked down at his broken body.

The other man gripped Sherlock's hand in his, sadness his beautiful eyes as they looked down on Sherlock's would-be corpse.

"Let's get out of here. I can't bear to think of you like this." Loki wiped some hair from Sherlock's eyes with the last words.

The last thing either men saw before they teleported was a distraught John, screaming and doing his best to help a body that could never be revived. A bloody scarf was clasped tightly to his chest as he let the tears cascade down pale cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"You came."

"Of course I did."

"I'm never sure with you."

Loki smiled and pulled Sherlock closer into his arms.

"I hate doing this to John." Sherlock mumbled into his shoulder before straightening up and looking straight at Loki who didn't look too pleased himself.

"but otherwise he'd be dead. And Mrs Hudson knows so she can stop him if he does anything stupid."

Sherlock shook his head. "I know John- he wouldn't."

"Shirly, we both know he's blind when it comes to you. In fact, I'm almost jealous."

Sherlock smiled and kissed the God in front of him. "Thank you."

"What'll we do next?"

"Pick of the rest of Moriarty's men I guess. But we'll have to stay hidden. As soon as the suspect anything, they'll kill John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson."

"Not Mrs Hudson."

Sherlock smirked. "No, she's too smart for them."

"I've sent her to go and stay with her sister."

"She didn't try to shoot you?"

"With this charming smile?" Loki winked and took the man's arm.

Sherlock was now dressed in a similar coat and scarf as before the fall, but his face looked fuller and less sharp but almost as beautiful. In place of his short black locks, his hair was now longer, shaggier, and a chocolaty brown. They were still in London, but a little way from Baker Street.

"You are aware, you are a very lucky man Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up at Loki, questioningly. "You get to go to your own funeral."

"Ugh, it will be horrible. People mourning over me, being sad, when there really is not need. Death is part of life."

"I've never had a funeral before."

"I'm surprised. How many times have you faked your death?"

"More times than you've had cases."

"Well I suppose I have faked my death more times than _you've_ had cases."

"Change the subject Shirley, I do not wish to think of your death."

"Loki, you are immortal. You must have accepted the fact that I will die."

"But not yet. I plan to keep you alive as long as I can and I will not have you mention otherwise."

"Well if you really want to make the most of our time together, you could move in with me and John."

Loki chuckled lightly. "John would hardly agree to that. He has no idea who I am, and he wouldn't like me if he did."

Sherlock stopped and pulled Loki round to face him.

"I don't care about John."

Loki put his hand round Sherlock's waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "I love you Sherlock." And Sherlock kissed him back, a gloved hand pulling on Loki's neck and the other grabbing the long green scarf that hung around his neck.

* * *

**That is all.**

* * *

_-Doctor Maz_ Over and Out.


End file.
